Forfeit
Forfeiting is an ancient method used by brs to avoid a loss. When the going gets tough, they use this cowardly method to quickly leave the server, humiliated because they couldn't win a battle. Why Forfeit? There are several reasons why a person may forfeit. Some examples of excuses are listed below. * "I gotta go" - One of the more common things a noob will say when taking the easy way out. When they say this, it also gives them a reason to quickly sign off and avoid embarrasment. * "I messed (Pokemon)'s EVs/Moveset/Hidden Power up." - Although this may occasionally be true, they're really forfeiting to change more than Dugtrio's accidental Hidden Power Dark, they are changing a few Pokemon aswell in an attempt to counter your team. * Forfeit -> Silence -> Leave - When a noob is at loss for an excuse (or is foreign) they may sign off immediately after forfeiting. Much like "I gotta go", this is commonly used to avoid humiliation. * "You haxed" - The most immature excuse of them all, this is used when you get the occasional Critical Hit (which is normal, and the forfeiter knows this) and the noob sees that they are going to lose. After forfeiting, they may tell you it's all your fault, assuming that you can control "hax." Of course, they know that they suck and just don't want to admit it. * "This battle is going to take forever because of that goddamn Snorlax of yours" - Some noobs just can't accept the fact that Snorlax is unstoppable. This excuse may also be used with similar Pokemon that take more than a couple of Fire Blasts to beat. * "Let me get my real team" - This is also an excuse that is shouted, coupled with an insult, when a noob sees they are going to lose. They will then proceed to forfeit, switch to a counter team, and request another battle. Some of the more "creative" noobs may invent more far out excuses, such as "OH FUCK MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" or "THERE'S GOING TO BE A LIGHTNING STORM IN A FEW DAYS AND MY MOM IS TURNING THE POWER OFF!" Although they all send the same message: "I can't take a loss." Requesting Unrated Battle Just as nooby, if not noobier, than forfeiting, this method is used by record whores that assumed you suck and they can get a free rated win off of you. Upon realizing that you're actually the victorious one, they will send you a request (as shown in the screenshot to the right) to make the battle unrated, sometimes saying that they "forgot to." Disconnecting Same thing. Why People Do This Some elitist assholes just can't accept the fact that there is somebody better than them at something, so they will use either of the two above methods (sometimes both, if you keep denying their shitty unrated request.) They will then come up with an excuse so their precious fucking ego doesn't get bruised. Category:Noobs